Incitacion
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Dawn, Iris y Misty apuesta contra May sobre que el amour no es real, que pasara cuando ellas pierdan? que consecuencias tendrán que lidiar?


_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Un saludo y de antemano le pido disculpas a mis lectores que siguen el fic digiamor & la gema preciosa en este oneshot me disculpo pues no sé hasta cuando los pueda actualizar no obstante la espera valdrá la pena : ) continuando con lo que me importa, este escrito es por así decirlo amour y tome como referencia lo que le paso a Serena en su debut en el performance no lo tomen a mal xD será una especie de parodia.**_

 ** _Agradezco_** _ **a Arturodejesus123 que me ayudo en algunas escenas : )**_

 _ **Inspirado en el video:**_ _ **watch?v=QgHecy-jNy8**_

 _ **Oneshot – incitación**_

La majestuosa región Kalos inspirada en la bella Francia, su capital es _Luminalia_ donde podemos apreciar la gran _torre Prisma_ que es muy semejante a la Torre Eifeel. Kalos tiene la más grande variedad de pokemon así como sus habitantes. Al llenar la pokedex son un total de 714 criaturas, los iniciales de esta región se llaman _Chespin_ (tipo hierva) _Fennekin_ (tipo fuego) y por ultimo pero no menos importante _Froakie_ (Tipo agua) también podemos agregar lo que muchos ya conocen "megaevoluciones" (la piedra y la pulsera valla), sus pokemon legendarios se llaman _Xerneas_ (tipo hada, el cual fue uno nuevo de esta región) e _Yveltal_ (dragon) como nunca pueden faltar los villanos tenemos al _team Flare._ Dejando de lado esta pequeña descripción centraremos nuestra imaginación a una batalla que se está llevando a cabo contra la campeona Dianta la actual campeona de Kalos v.s nuestro idiota favorito Ash Ketchum, la pelea no ha sido nada fácil para el joven cuando él había perdido 4 de sus pokemon la mujer apenas tenía 1 vencido no obstante logro empatar y ahora está : Goodra de Dianta v.s Charizard en mega X (El azul).

-¡Giro fuego!- ordeno el entrenador Ketchum a su pokemon en un par de segundos una combustión empezó a formarse en la boca del dragón para después ir en dirección al contrincante y atraparlo en un remolino de llamas. Dianta sonríe de lado ¿acaso Ash olvido que su querido dragón lila conoce agua lodosa?. -¡Goodra agua lodosa!- y cuando el pokemon estaba por atacar es interceptado por el pokemon del Ketchum, Charizard lo toma de sus garras y emprende el vuelo da un par de giros acto seguido cae en picada hacia el suelo y antes de impactar suelta al rival, dicha colisión crea una cortina de humo cuando esta cesa se mira al charizard X de pie y a goodra inconsciente. –Felicidades Ash, te has convertido en el nuevo campeón de Kalos- sonrió Dianta, sus amigos Clemmot, Bonnie y Serena estaban felices por el minutos más tarde se le hace entrega al joven del trofeo, todos se regocijan del nuevo campeón.

-Sígueme- dijo Dianta, Ash obedeció pero no piensen que era para algo malo simplemente lo llevo al hall de la fama. –Necesito que pongas tu dex ahí para que cargue tus datos y después estarás aquí en el corazón de Kalos- explico la castaña, Ash obedeció mientras se cargaban los datos, Dianta hizo una muy interesante cuestión. –Ash ¿ya sabes cuál es tu siguiente meta?- interrogo ella dejando al joven sin habla ¿realmente se había puesto a pensar que pasaría después de la liga Kalos? ¿Qué sería de su vida? ¿continuaría su viaje o se quedaría como campeón? De pronto recuerdos de una chica se vinieron a su mente. -¡Ash felicidades!- exclamaron Bonnie y Serena que iban entrando, Clemmont hacia señas que él no tenía nada que ver con que ellas quisieran entrar al hall de la fama ya saben solo el ganador puede. –Clemmont creí que había quedado claro que no pueden entrar pero bueno ya termino, estas aquí grabado en Kalos felicidades muchacho.

Un avión había despegado desde Kalos para dirigirse a Kanto y obviamente se encuentra nuestro héroe Ash con su compañera Serena, le costó cierto trabajo convencer a Vera pero al final cedió. –Ya falta menos Serena- dialogo Ash para darle ánimos a su amiga ya que es un viaje algo largo, ella sonrió y volvió su vista a una revista que estaba leyendo casualmente de la región de Sinnoh ¿les recuerda a alguien?.

-Bien venidas chicas, pasen por favor- saludo Delia a las excompañeras del azabache, Misty, May, Dawn e Iris. -¿Cómo esta sra Ketchum?- cuestiono May después de que las 4 chicas tomaron asiento. –Oh muy bien querida gracias por cierto Cilian y Brock ya llegaron me están ayudando con la comida lamento decirles que la liga ya culmino pero grave la batalla de mi querido hijo que es para recordar- explicaba Delia con corazones en los ojos mientras que a las chicas se les parecía una gota estilo anime, Delia se retiró pues tenía que ayudar a los chicos y las damitas se quedaron viendo desde el inicio hasta el final la pelea de Ash y después vieron a su compañera Serena.

-Les apuesto lo que sea a que la manda a la friendzone- soltó sin más Dawn, acto seguido todas asienten con la cabeza excepto May. –Te equivocas Dawn yo estoy segura que le corresponderá- ¿no es dulce May? Defiende a Serena sin conocerla quizá sea porque tienen el mismo color de ojos y casi el mismo tono de cabello. –Vamos May me tuvo a mí una mujer de verdad ¿Crees que le hará caso a una mocosa?- cuestiono la pelinaranja. –Oh cállate ¡estas más plana que la calle!- dialogo Iris en tono de burla que al oír esto Dawn y May rieron como locas Misty por su lado se puso colorada del enojo. –Bien ya dejando esto, apostemos yo apuesto que Serena se le declarara y Ash le corresponderá.

-Bien May nosotras apostamos que lo mandara a la friendzone ¿Qué perderás tu o nosotras?- interrogo Iris, la cosa se había puesto interesante. –Bien ya que lo pones así la o las que pierdan se raparan la cabeza al estilo Miley Cirus- esclareció May, todas excepto ella empezaron a reírse pues se imaginaron a May calva y con su paliacate, sería tan raro y chistoso acto seguido de las risas finalizaron la apuesta con un apretón de manos.

Las horas transcurrieron, el azabache llego con su compañera Serena la presento todos cenaron, sonriendo, llorando (la madre de Ash) y conviviendo como una gran familia minutos después se puede apreciar 2 siluetas debajo de un gran árbol frondoso y más atrás 4 chicas espiando. –Cállate Iris no dejas escuchar- se quejó May. –Es Misty- se defendió la morena mientras peleaban no lograron escuchar nada de lo que Serena y Ash charlaron pero fue notoria la expresión de Dawn tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que la boca y no podía articular palabra simplemente alzo su dedo índice indicando a la pareja. -¿Qué ocur…- dijo Misty cuando siguió el dedo índice y lo vio, Ash besando a Serena tomados de la mano ¿acaso estaban viendo bien? ¿sus ojos no los engañaban? ¿habían perdido la apuesta contra May? Eso sí era malo…

En fin una apuesta era una apuesta ¿no? Hay que tener palabra y nuestras 3 chicas la tenían, se puede observar a Misty, Iris y Dawn entrar con pavor a la peluquería y a May reírse a carcajadas por lo que sus amigas iban a hacer, Ash y Serena estaban algo curiosos, el lapso de 30 minutos transcurrió y las chicas salen. –Ni una palabra ¿ok?- dialogo con cierta molestia Iris quien estaba pelona así como oyen pelona, seguida de ella sale Dawn calva con sus 2 mechones de cabello al frente si estaría así por un largo rato ¿Por qué no con estilo? Estaba algo roja pero de la vergüenza aun no podía creer que May hubiera ganado y por ultimo pero no menos importante Misty ¿Recuerdan a Regalito el payaso que salía en el show llamado los payasonicos? Bien pues Misty tenía el mismo peinado, completamente calva y el chongito de lado. –Qué horror… usare peluca- dijeron las 3. –Se los dije- dijo sínica May.

0o0o0o0

-Serena y Ash gracias por ayudarme a cambio mi querido Ash te obsequiare un Darkrai que atrapo mi papa hace tiempo y como les dije yo pagaba la comida hoy- explico May mientras abría las puertas del comedor de su casa, dejando ver una mesa larga y llena de platos exquisitos los 3 tomaron asiento y en la silla de Ash había una charola con tapa, al destaparla se dio cuenta que era una pokebola miro con extrañes a May. –Te dije que te daría un pokemon ¿cierto? Ahí lo tienes cuídalo bien muchacho- sonrió la castaña. - _¡Genial! ¡Con esto ganare la liga y después mandare a la friendzone a Serena y me casare con pikachu!-_ Susurro para si el azabache pero no lo suficiente bajo pues la ojiazul escucho. -¿Me mandaras a dónde amor?- interrogo ella haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera a Ash. –Nada querida dije que con esto ganaría la liga y te llevaría conmigo a donde tú quieras.


End file.
